


Taquito Tuesday

by QWERTYouAndMe (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Emetophilia, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamorous relationship, Sickfic, Smut, lots of puke like dont read if thats not your thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QWERTYouAndMe
Summary: Everyone gets sick, it's a part of life. Not everyone deals with it the same, though, and that's the fun bit.





	1. Connor

**Author's Note:**

> dont read if youre grossed out by sickness oops  
> ima try update tuesdays but idk

When Connor Murphy was sick, you wouldn't know. He wouldn't say anything to anybody, ever. It would only drive him to overworking himself and either breaking down or collapsing. He looked sick, the stock photo of illness: pale face, dark eyes, shaky hands, bundled up in three layers and shivering. But, to most people, that was just normal Connor. That was just high Connor. All of those things were just Connor.  
More often than not, a sick Connor would work himself to exhaustion and not sleep; not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't sleep when he was sick without cuddles and hot tea. This combination would lead without fail to phone calls at one in the morning begging to be cared for.  
Jared Kleinman was a frequent recipient of these phone calls.  
Connor didn't regress often, but when he was sick all it took a snap of the fingers and he was gone. One in the morning phone calls always led to Connor curling up with a pacifier in his mouth on Jared's chest.

* * *

  
[3 missed calls from Con-Bon]  
[3 Messages From: Con-Bon]  
_Babe?_  
_I need you_  
_Babe pls come over_  
[4 Messages To: Gay Trio. From: Con-Bon]  
Are _either of you up?_  
_I need_ someone ; _-;_  
Im _dying pls_  
_Hugs needed pls come supply_

* * *

  
Okay, so Jared wasn't the best at checking his phone.  
He checked the time; 1:04.

* * *

  
[To: Gay Trio]  
_On my way, con bon bon_  
[To: Gay Trio. From: Con-Bon]  
_Slipping..._  
[To: Gay Trio]  
_I'm coming right over, hold tight._


	2. Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this a consistent upload schedule?  
> maybe i'll post something else later idk

Jared didn't get sick often. Jared never got sick, in fact. It was a once-a-year occurrence, if even that. So, that meant, when he did get sick, he was miserable. 

Jared also didn't regress often. It was a more likely thing than him being ill, but it still basically never happened. Jared was a carer; it was in his nature. 

When he was sick, he was miserable, and a lot of the time he slipped back hard.  He was always too cold; needing three blankets just to make him stop shivering. Always needed attention, always needed hair strokes and soft whispers of 'it's okay' and 'I'm right here', always needed someone's lap to crawl into and complain. 

Evan was more than happy to be that someone. Unlike Connor, he didn't flounder instantly when faced with the job of softly, gently looking after someone. Evan was good at the little things; stroking hair and kissing foreheads and bringing water. Connor was better at quick thinking and passing trash cans and finding a suitable vomit receptacle and making sure nobody made a fool of themselves in public. 

Jared, in the moment, didn't know this, though. So, when he woke up in the middle of the night feeling like death had hit him in the face and his legs gave out before he got out of his room, he managed to grab his phone and message their group chat. 

* * *

 

[To: Gay Trio]

_i need somebody_

[To: Gay Trio. From: Acorn]

_What's happened?_

_I'm coming_

_Hold on._

[To: Gay Trio. From: Con-Bon]

_on my way_

[To: Gay Trio]

_Ick_

* * *

 

Connor wasn't surprised to find Jared on the floor, teary-eyed, one hand with a thumb in his mouth and the other clutching at the air. Jared was calm by the time Evan got there, after a lap around the room and a lot of little kisses. Connor could carry him almost easily, which worked wonders for calming him down. When Evan rushed through the door, frantic and worried, Jared was nearly asleep. He still reached out for Evan, though, and not five minutes later he was asleep against the other boy's chest. Too cold, yes, uncomfortable, but asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will keep you posted :p


	3. Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shh ofc i updated last week idk what you mean

Evan Hansen had possibly _the_ worst immune system in the history of people, maybe ever.

A mix of the constant stress he out himself under and pure bad luck, as well as a tendency to touch things a lot; hands run along walls or railings, fiddling with clothing or tablecloths or _anything_ , meant Evan always had a little something. A sniffle, a sore throat, a coughing fit; Evan had an awful immune system. 

He would slip into headspace, but only if it was bad enough to be bothering. Only if Connor caught him and told him he looked like shit and felt his forehead and forced him into bed. 

"You are not leaving this bed until you're one-fucking-hundred percent better."

"I'm fine."

"You have a fever."

"It's okay."

"You are not leaving this bed until you are one-fucking-hundred percent better and I'm staying with you to make sure that happens."

Evan hated being taken care of; he didn't like to be a burden. He hid what symptoms he could, lied about how he felt. 

Luckily, Connor could often see through him. 

* * *

 

[To: Bath Bomb]

jared _Evan is dying please come and help me_

[From: Bath Bomb]

_what's wrong with him?_

[To: Bath Bomb]

_he's sick yet again_

[From: Bath Bomb]

_I gathered that much Connor i meant what's bothering him_

[To: Bath Bomb]

_the sickness_

[2 New Messages From: Bath Bomb]

_fuck you_

im _coming_


	4. Connor II

"I got you, you're gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Connor groaned softly, pressing his head into the crook of Evan's neck. He closed the bathroom door fully behind him, hands shaky.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, unable to say much else. 

"It's okay,  it's alright. You need to sit down."

Connor nodded; he really did need to sit down, because if Evan wasn't holding him up, he'd fall over. Evan led him to his own bedroom, letting him sit down on the bed. There was a lighter n the bedside table that Evan swiftly took away: Connor already had a fever, he didn't need to be set on fire. And knowing Connor, if he saw that lighter, he'd at least sit and look at the flame for a second. 

Connor sighed, pulling off his hoodie and discarding it on the floor. He pulled the hair tie off his wrist and pulled his hair back into a rushed and messy bun, then lay back on the bed. "Could you get me some water?" he asked hoarsely, looking up at Evan. The other boy nodded, smiling sympathetically. "Of course. 

"Of course. Stay here."

Like he could go anywhere.

* * *

 

[To: Jared] 

_Connor is really sick, please come and help me look after him?_

[From: Jared]

_how sick?_

[To: Jared]

_He tied back his hair._

[From: Jared]

_on my way_

* * *

 

Evan brought water, and Connor drank the whole glass straight away. "Thank you," He murmured weakly, smiling slightly. 

By the time Jared got there Connor was asleep, and Evan was worried sick over him.

"Don't stress, acorn," Jared had advised, "Weakens the immune system."


	5. Evan + Connor I

Leave it to Evan Hansen, worst immune system in the history of people, maybe ever, to catch Connor's flu two days after he got it. Jared was left to take care of them both, because, though Evan tried his best to help, his sickness got the better of him and he'd ended up having to lie down. 

The mission was tea. Jared could do

Jared could do tea, because Connor and Evan both just drank leaf water. No milk or sugar, just hot leaf water. Now, as he carried the two steaming mugs of leaf water up the stairs, he could hear someone shuffling upstairs. If they tried to cross his path while he was carrying two mugs of leaf water he would probably kill them. Before he got halfway up the stairs they stepped onto the landing. It was Connor's dad, wearing a sweatshirt that Jared was jealous of: large and soft-looking. Connor didn't own sweatshirts like that, so Jared couldn't steal them. If desperate times called for desperate measures, Jared knew where to look. He shook his head.

_Gotta get this leaf water up to your poor, sick boyfriends, Jared. Stop thinking weird shit about Connor's dad._

They passed on the stairs and Jared almost dropped one of the cups when Larry Fucking Murphy smiled at him and talked to him like he wasn't a teenager who was in love with the son he didn't like. 

"Hi, Jared."

"Hi..."

Close encounters of the second kind: boyfriend's parents.

He brought them the tea. Connor took his cup, Evan was asleep against his chest. For a long while, Jared just sat there and stroked Connor's hair. 

Then Evan sat bolt upright, clearly panicked. 

"C-Connor?" He breathed, curling into himself slightly. Connor sat up slower, wincing, and wrapped his arms around Evan softly.

"I'm here, you're okay."

"You're okay?" He turned around, dazed. Connor nodded.

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing happened when you were asleep."

"Can I help...?" Jared tried quietly, but Connor shook his head. 

"Give him 90 seconds and he'll be asleep again, it'll be fine."

Evan sat in shaky silence for a long time, holding on to Connor's hoodie. 

"Fever dream," Connor explained to Jared, once Evan was asleep again, who nodded and rubbed Evan's back.

"Ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know why we had that random cameo clap your hands  
> if you know why we had that random cameo clap your hands  
> if this ship has ruined your life  
> then you're probably my wife ;) (hi bby)  
> if you know why we had that random cameo clap your hands (in the comments)  
> (if anyone would like to be introduced to this hell we call a ship my tumblr is @willingto-waitfor-it)


End file.
